An Onigiri's Love Triangle
by Kotomi-Kun
Summary: Tohru has been developing feelings for Kyo for sometime now. But what will she feel when Haru starts hitting on her?
1. Chapter 1

Tohru was cleaning the dishes. The Sohma's had just finished eating dinner and were now cleaning up.

**_*Crash*_**

"Gahh! You damn rat! Look what you did!" Kyo yelled as his face turned red with anger.

"It wasn't my fault you stupid cat," replied Yuki.

"Oh yeah? So the rice bowl just decided to commit suicide by 'falling' out my hands. Is that what you're saying!?" Exclaimed Kyo.

"No." Yuki replied dully.

"YOU WANNA TAKE THIS OUTSIDE!? I'LL BEAT THE LIVING CRAP OUT OF YOU, YOU DAMN RAT!"

Yuki sighed and walked away.

"HEY! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?!" Kyo continued.

"Kyo, please stop yelling," Shigure said as he casually walked by.

Kyo cursed under his breath. "You don't want to upset little Tohru, do you Kyo?" Shigure patted Tohru's head.

"What!? No! No no no no! You wouldn't-- of course not! I--I--" Tohru rambled.

"Ahh, just shut up already," Kyo said. He slammed the door and went to the roof.

"Oh no! Kyo must be upset! What should I do?" Tohru said, being her worrying self.

"Oh just leave him be. The hot head needs to cool off. Just like every night." Shigure told Tohru.

He walked away, singing. Yuki walked into the kitchen.

"Do you need any help Miss Honda?" Yuki asked.

"Oh, no! It's okay! I just finished anyway." She replied with a smile.

**A few hours passed by. Everyone was getting ready for bed.**

Tohru was in the kitchen getting a glass of water. Suddenly, she heard a noise outside.

'Huh? Oh my. What was that noise?' She thought. She heard another noise.

She gasped. 'There it is again! I'm so scared! What if....what if someones outside! What if we're in danger!?'

She started tearing up. The noise continued. She gasped again. This time, her gasp was louder. Kyo ran into the kitchen.

"What the hell!? Tohru what's wrong?!" He saw her in the kitchen corner in the foetal position. She was over reacting.

"A-a-a-a noi-noise....outside......." she sniffled.

Kyo went to open the front door. Tohru followed behind him. Kyo opened the door.

"Haru?" Kyo said. His facial expression changing to a -.- face.

"Hatsuharu! Did you get lost?" Tohru asked.

"I guess so. A mystery.." Haru replied.

"Well you sure scared the shit out of Tohru, stupid cow." Kyo said. Kyo walked away.

"Would you like to come in? It's dangerous for you to be walking around at night, Haru." Haru walked in.

"Thanks." He said.

"Would you like a glass of water?" Tohru asked, smiling.

Haru sat down. Tohru walked up to him with a glass of water. He took it and drank the whole thing.

**_- Silence -_**

Haru stood up. "I should go."

"Oh, but you just got here, silly!" Tohru said.

"Hmm. I'll see you tomorrow at school." Haru said.

"Okay!" She did one of her silly smiles.

He walked up to her and cupped her cheek with his hand. He smiled.

His smile was so warm. She had never seen something from Haru before.

"Good night Tohru." He walked out the door.

* * *

**_:) Well there's Chapter Unooooo._**

**_What will happen between Haru and Tohru? What about Kyo? OoooOOOoooOOoooooo._**

**_Hehe. ;)_**


	2. Chapter 2

Tohru was confused. But she is too oblivious to realize what just happened. She closed the door and started walking to her room.

Kyo opened his door. "Hey, did Haru leave?" He asked Tohru. Tohru turned around.

"Oh, yes. He did," she replied.

".....Okay. I guess I'll....just....go to bed then...?" Kyo said.

"Okay! Good night Kyo." She smiled. Tohru walked into her room.

"Good night.." Kyo said faintly.

**The next day.**

"KYOOOOOOOOO!!! Time to wake up!" Momiji yelled while sitting on top of Kyo's bed. "You don't want to be late for school!"

Kyo opened his eyes. "Ah! What the hell are you doing here!?" Kyo yelled.

"I wanted to walk to school with Tohru!" Momiji said happily. "C'mon! Tohru's making breakfast."

Kyo got up. They walked down stairs. Tohru was setting the table with food. The smell of the food filled the air.

"Mmmmh. That smells great," Kyo said. "Oh! Kyo! Good morning!" Tohru greeted.

Shigure, Yuki, and Momiji were sitting at the table. Kyo went to sit down. Tohru sat next to him.

"Ahh, Tohru. Your cooking smells amazing just like it always does," Shigure said doing one of his weird faces. [Like the ones he does in the anime :P]

"Oh, no, please. It's not that good..." Tohru said.

"No...it--it's great Tohru.." Kyo said. "Oh. Um..thank you..." Tohru said. Both of them with red faces.

*cough* "Anyway, let's eat so we can get to school," Yuki said, breaking the silence.

**They ate breakfast. They were now on their way to school. Shigure insisted on cleaning up.**

"Tohru! We should get ice cream after school!" Momiji exclaimed.

"Okay!" Tohru smiled. "Uhh, weren't you going to dojo with me after school?" Kyo reminded her.

"Oh! I'm so sorry Kyo! I totally forgot!" Tohru said, feeling terrible now. 'Wow. That practicaly means she forgot about being with _me._' Kyo thought.

"I'm sorry Momiji. Maybe tomorrow! I promise!" "Okay! That's fine." Momiji said. Tohru walked next to Kyo.

"So what are _we_ going to do at Shishou's today?" Tohru asked. "Oh um..." Kyo started to get red faced, "Umm, probably just help around....I don't know.."

"Oh, well I'm sure what ever we do will be fun!" Tohru said with excitment. "Yeah.." Kyo smiled.

"We're here!" Momiji exclaimed. They all went to their classes. School flew by.

**After school.**

"Tohru, want to eat some food with me and Uo?" Hana asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm going to Shishou's with Kyo." Tohru replied.

"I admire that man. More than I admire food," Hana said. "What!? You admore Kyo!?" Arisa exclaimed.

"No. I would never admire him. I was talking about Shishou," Hana replied.

"Oh, thank god." Arisa said, fanning herself.

"Umm, I should get going. Kyo is waiting for me." Tohru said.

"Okay, see you tomorrow Tohru!" Arisa said. "Yes, tomorrow. Tell Shishou I say hello," Hana said.

Tohru walked up to Kyo who was with Yuki and Momiji.

"I have to get home to the Main Estate. Bye Tohru!!" Momiji said.

"I guess I should get back to Shigure before he does something stupid," Yuki said, looking at the sky.

"Yeah, whatever," Kyo said. "Okay, see you guys later! I'll be sure to be home to make dinner," Tohru insured.

"Okay. Have fun Miss Honda."

Kyo and Tohru began walking to the dojo.

* * *

_**Okay, well Chapter Two is kind of like a filler but Chapter 3 will have more to do with the story.**_

_**I want to try and put a lot of the characters in but Kagura might add more complication for the whole Kyo thing so I might leave her out :P**_

_**Please enjoy and review :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

Tohru and Kyo continued walking to Shissou's house.

Tohru had one of her ditzy faces on. "Uhh, yeah…" Kyo tried to break the silence.

"Wow! Look at that tree Kyo! It's so colorful! The leaves are pink!" Tohru ran over to the tree.

Kyo stood there with a 'O.O' expression. "Um…."

The pink leaves were slowly falling off the tree. A few landing in her hair. He chuckled.

"Huh? What's so funny Kyo?" Tohru asked with curiosity. He walked up to her.

"You have leaves in your hair," he said, taking a few out. He looked at her and smiled. "See?" He showed her a leaf. "Oh um…" she giggled.

He grabbed her hand and opened her palm. He put the beautifully colored leaf in her hand and closed her palm. She blushed.

He chuckled. "Tohru—"

"Kyo! Tohru!" Shishou called from the dojo. "Come on in!"

Kyo mumbled to himself.

"Come on Kyo!" Tohru exclaimed. They walked over to the dojo.

Time went by. Tohru insisted on cleaning up and helping Shishou with errands.

Kyo was practicing fighting outside. "Kyo." Kyo heard his name from behind him. Kyo was caught off guard.

He turned his head. "What the hell Haru? What are you doing here!!?" Kyo yelled.

"I'm not sure.." Haru replied. Tohru walked outside. "Kyo, do you want something to dr-- Oh, hi Hatsuharu! What are you doing here?" Tohru said.

"I would like to know myself," Kyo said, annoyed. Haru walked up to Tohru. "Are you making food?" Haru asked.

"Oh! Um, no. We're going to go back home soon and I was going to make dinner..." Tohru told him. "Hmm.." "I mean..! You...can join us....?" Tohru asked.

"WHAT!?" Kyo yelled. "Oh!!" Tohru turned around, "I'm sorry Kyo! Is that okay with you? Or....!?"

"Ahhh, I don't care....ugh" Kyo replied. "Oh um...." Tohru was confused now. Haru was just standing there admiring the trees.

"No. I just rememebered, I have to go back to the Main Estate and visit Akito," Haru told them. "Oh! Okay then." Tohru smiled.

"Yeah, leave," Kyo said, wanting him to leave.

"But I can stay for a few minutes," Haru said. "UGH!" Kyo groaned.

Tohru was sitting down in the main room. She was looking outside the opened door watching Kyo. Haru sat next to her.

"So, you and Kyo?" Tohru turned her head from the sudden question. "What!? Um, no! No no no! What do you mean?!!?" Tohru was freaking out, blushing.

"Ha, I was just kidding Tohru. Calm down," Haru said. He stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. Kyo just happened to look inside the dojo just as Haru was touching her face.

Kyo's face turned red with anger. "Hey Tohru, I think we should get going!" Kyo called out. Tohru was blushing even more now. "Oh! Um! Yes, coming!" She got up, "Um, sorry Haru, we have to go."

Haru stood up too. "Oh, um..It's okay. See you at school.." Haru started walking out the door. He patted Kyo's head and left. Kyo groaned.

Kyo went up to Tohru. "Let's go." Tohru followed him out the door. They said by to Shishou.

**Back at the house, Tohru was preparing dinner.**

Tohru and the Sohma's were done eating dinner now. It was now pretty late and everyone was going to bed.

Tohru was still up cleaning dishes. Yuki, Shigure, and Kyo all went to bed.

Kyo walked into the kitchen. "....Oh! What are you still doing up Tohru?" Kyo asked.

"Oh, I'm just finishing the dishes." She smiled. "What about you? Didn't you go to bed?"

"I tried...but I'm going to sit on the roof..." Kyo answered. "Oh okay." Tohru said.

Tohru turned the facet off. "Hey Tohru....what...." Kyo started. Tohru was looking at him, "Yes?"

"Did.....what was Haru talking to you about today? What did he do?" "Huh? OH! Um! Nothing! No!" Tohru replied. "What?" Kyo asked.

"I mean....nothing...why?" She said. "Oh...nothing...He just looked like...." Tohru started blushing. She was confused. "Hmm?"

"He was touching your cheek and his face....!" Kyo spit it out. "Oh! Um, that?! That was....was nothing! I mean....I don't think it was....." She looked to the floor.

She really liked Kyo. But Haru seems to be acting much sweeter to her lately. And of course, Haru was very handsome _(sexy *cough*)_.

Kyo was shocked. He didn't know what Tohru was thinking....about Haru.

"Yeah, okay. Good night." Kyo said, looking sad. "No Kyo," Kyo turned back around to her, "It was nothing. I swear...to you..." her blush became more intense.

She lifted her head up. Kyo walked up to her. "Okay. I believe you Tohru. It's fine. I.......I don't control your life. It's okay. Good night." Kyo said.

Tohru looked into his eyes. Her's were watery. Tohru took the pink leaf out of her pocket and looked at it. She smiled. Tohru kissed his cheek. "Good night Kyo." She smiled and went upstairs.

Kyo blushed. He _slowly_ walked out the door and up to the roof.

* * *

_**There's Chapter 3 :D**_

**_I love imagining my stories as the anime! It gives me more ideas for the rest of the chapter!_**

**_Please review :) Thanks._**


	4. Chapter 4

***Ring!* The bell rang. School started.**

"Hey Tohru!" Uo greeted. "Yes, good morning Tohru," Hana greeted also.

"Good morning! How are you guys today?" Tohru asked.

"Ehh, fine I guess," Uo said, leaning back her seat.

"Oh, well--" "Arisa, your waves show insecurity. What have you lost confidence in?" Hana told her.

"What!? What the hell is that nonsence?!" Uo yelled, getting out of her seat and clenching her fists.

"Oh, please, don't yell...." Tohru said, trying to calm Arisa.

"Wha...? Oh...." she sat back down, "Sorry Tohru..."

"Class! Today, we will be doing---" The teacher started class. _"Blah blah blah blah blah"_

The teacher ranted.

**Classes went by. It was now lunch time. **

Tohru was going to lunch. She was going to meet Hana and Uo there.

'Hmm, I wonder what they have for lunch today,' Tohru thought as she walked down the empty hall, smiling.

Haru turned the corner. He startled her.

"OH!" Tohru gasped. She just had one of her panic attacks _(We all know what that means :P)_

"Oh my goodness! I'm sorry! You turned the corner and I was startled and I didn't mean to yell and--" "Shhh!" Haru put his finger up to her lips, shushing her.

"You need to calm your pretty little head, Tohru," Haru said, removing his finger.

"Umm...." "What are you doing alone in the hall Tohru? Someone can take advantage of you," he smiled. He lifted her chin up with his hand.

"Right Tohru?"

Oh look, Kyo walked around the corner too.

"Wha?! Haru! What the hell are you doing?" Kyo exclaimed.

"Huh, oh nothing. Just talking to Miss Honda," He said, turning around to face Kyo.

"Uhhh, ummmm....." Tohru said.

"Well don't do anything you shouldn't be doing!" Kyo yelled.

"Of course not Kyo! I'm not a _monster_ like _you_!" Haru said.

Kyo was furious now. "Oh now you've done it!" Kyo ran up to Haru, but he stopped.

"You know what, I'm tired of fighting. Nevermind." Kyo told him. He turned to walk away.

"Haha, coward," Haru said, turning back to Tohru, "So Honda, would you like to shag with me?" He asked.

"Huh!? Whaa?" Tohru said. Kyo turned around.

'Oh no, Black Haru' He thought. "Haru! Leave her alone! Tohru, you should go meet with Arisa and Hana!" Kyo exclaimed.

"Oh um, right!" Tohru remembered she was suppose to meet them. "I have to go Hatsuharu...Um, see you later Kyo..."

She left. Just in time too.

**_*Pitter Patter Pitter Patter*_** (Her feet made that noise. :P)

Kyo turned his head back on Haru.

"Haru, what is wrong with you lately? You're really pissing me off." Kyo told him.

"What? About what? I'm just talking to her, that's all," Haru replied, adding a smirk.

"Yeah, I'm sure '_that's all'_," Kyo said, sarcastically.

Haru scoffed.

Haru walked up to Kyo and whispered to him as he slowly walked by, "Just watch out Kyo, she's not yours_._"

Haru walked away with his hands in his pockets.

Kyo was insecure now. He didn't want Tohru to get hurt. And he knew that he was a better match for Tohru than Haru is.

He walked away.

* * *

**_Omg, I had to change this scene like three times. I had writer's block. :P_**

**_Review! :]_**


	5. Chapter 5

Tohru was walking to the lunch room. Kyo was going the same way.

He saw Tohru from a distance in the hall. 'She's.....so beautiful.....' he thought.

"T-Tohru!" Kyo called out, walking over to her. She turned around.

"Oh, Kyo! Are you on your way to lunch too? We better hurry because it might end soon and Hana and Uo have been waiting for me and I don't want to-"

"Tohru! Stop! Heh...heh..." He said, grabbing her upperarms.

"Uh, oh! I'm sorry!" Tohru appologized.

"Gahh, don't appologize Toh--Ugh, nevermind. Anyway. Tohru.....you....you need to be careful around Haru....I....I don't know what has been going on with him lately....and...." Kyo told her.

"Kyo. I'll be fine," she smiled, "I'm sure he's just being himself."

"Wha?! You believe that!?" He started yelling.

"Umm.....huh....uhh...." Tohru didn't know what he was _really_ talking about. Kyo started getting pissed off. He cornered her to the wall and himself.

He looked down to his feet. "Tohru! He....He's.....! I....He...Ugh! Nevermind! You wouldn't understand..." He said, turning away.

'Huh?' She thought. "I'm sorry Kyo.....I.....I don't know what to say.....?" Tohru was so confused right now.

He turned back around at her.

"It's okay....Let's just go to lunch..." He looked up at her and smiled.

Her eyes widened. She smiled too.

"Kyo? Miss Honda? What are you two doing outside the lunch room?" Yuki asked when he walked out the cafeteria.

"What's it to yah?" Kyo asked, getting angry.

"Hello Yuki! We were just going to lunch!" Tohru replied. She smiled.

"Oh, okay Miss Honda. Saki and Arisa were looking for you," Yuki told her.

"Oh! I still haven't met with them! They are going to be worried!" Tohru said.

"Just go..." Kyo said to Tohru.

"Right!" Tohru said, walking into the lunch room.

Yuki looked at Kyo. "What happened? Why are you so pissed?" Yuki asked with suspicion.

Kyo scoffed. "...Because.....ha, because you're here!" Kyo exclaimed. He walked into the cafeteria as well.

Yuki sighed.

**School was over. Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru were all home now. Shigure was out visiting Akito.**

The door opened.

"Shigure, we're home," Yuki said.

-_ silence -_

"Hey, we're here!" Kyo yelled.

.....

"Hmm, I guess he went out," Tohru said, "I'll start dinner!"

She opened the door to the living room.

She gasped. Kyo and Yuki ran into the room.

"What happened!?" "Miss Honda! What's wrong!?" They asked.

They opened the door to see Tohru hugging Kisa very tightly and Hiro standing next to them with an annoyed expression.

"Kisa! I haven't seen you in a long time!" Tohru said.

"How the hell did you guys get in!?" Kyo asked.

"Shigure let us in before he left to see Akito. Gosh, calm down," Hiro told Kyo.

Tohru was still hugging Kisa. "Umm....sissy?" Kisa said.

"Oh! Sorry Kisa!" She let go of her. Kisa smiled.

Hiro rolled his eyes. "So, Kisa, didn't you want to go out and get ice cream or something?" Hiro asked, trying to get out of the house.

"Oh, um yes!" Kisa smiled at Hiro. Hiro couldn't help but smile back.

"You're leaving already?" Yuki asked.

"Oh, um. We just came by to ask Tohru something," Kisa said.

"Oh. What is it?" Tohru asked.

"Ummm...." Kisa began.

"She wants to know what's up with Haru," Hiro interrupted.

Kyo popped his head back when he heard the statement. He walked into the room again.

"Hmm? What do you mean, Kisa?" Tohru asked.

Kyo scoffed at Tohru's question. Yuki glanced back at Kyo.

"He hasn't been around much lately.........He goes home, but he disapears for hours and I haven't seen him in a while," Kisa said. She frowned.

"Oh, I'm sorry Kisa. I don't know what happened...but...." Tohru said.

"It's probably nothing. I mean, the guys a weirdo. He doesn't even known what he's doing half the time," Kyo said, starting to leave the room.

"Don't worry about it Kisa," Yuki said. Tohru nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, let's go get some ice cream," Hiro said. He smiled again.

"Okay!" Kisa exclaimed.

She got up and they started to leave.

"Bye! See you again soon!" Tohru said, waving goodbye.

* * *

**_Man, I reeeeally don't know where this is going. But, I try :P_**

**_Review please! And if you have any suggestions for the next chapters, you're welcome to share them!_**

**_Thank you :]_**


	6. Chapter 6

**If you have never read the manga or have not heard of other characters from the manga, you may get confused from this chapter. Please enjoy anyway! ^_^**

* * *

Tohru gasped. "Oh my goodness! I have to go meet Momiji!" Tohru said.

"Oh yes, you promised him yesterday you would go get ice cream with him," Yuki said.

"Mmhm. I almost forgot!" Tohru exclaimed.

"He's probably wondering where the hell you are too," Kyo said.

"Oh, no. I told him I would go leave my stuff at home and then go meet him after. But then Kisa and Hiro were here and that ---"

"We know Tohru. We were there," Kyo interrupted.

"I'm sorry..." Tohru appologized. Her face became hot from a blush.

Kyo walked by her and softly nudged her head. He smiled and walked away.

"Um....Miss Honda? Momiji must be waiting," Yuki reminded her.

"Oh! Yes! I should be on my way! I'll be home to make dinner. Bye!" Tohru said and she walked out the door.

_**Meanwhile in the front of the school...**_

"Hmm, I wonder what's taking Tohru so long," Hana said.

"Ahh, don't worry. It's Tohru. She's a little slow sometimes, haha," Uo told her.

"Yeah!" Momiji giggled. "So what kind of ice cream are you guys going to get?" Momiji asked cheerfully.

Momiji invited Saki and Arisa too.

"Momiji!" Tohru called out as she walked up to them.

"Tohru! You made it!" Momiji said. He started jumping up and down.

"Yes, you did," Hana said.

"C'mon, let's get going," Uo told them.

"Okay!" Tohru said. She smiled.

"Come on Tohru! Let's go!" Momiji said. He grabbed her hand and started running towards the park.

"There's the ice cream stand!" Momiji pointed out.

They got in line to buy their ice creams.

"What flavor do you want, Tohru?" Momiji asked.

"Umm......hmmm....I-I'm not sure. There's so many flavors!" Tohru said with amazement.

"I know!" Momiji said smiling.

"Okay, I'll get strawberry!" Tohru said happily.

"Okay! I'll order them!" Momiji said.

Tohru felt something grab her arm. She was pulled behind a bush.

"Okay guys! I got our ice creams!" Momiji exclaimed. He turned around.

"Tohru?"

**_Behind the bush..._**

Tohru gasped. "Shhh!" Haru shushed her.

"Hatsuha-"

"Tohru, I need to know," Haru said.

"W-wha? Know....what? Hatsuharu?" Tohru asked. She started shaking.

"What....what do you think of.....me...?" Haru asked. He looked away, trying to hide his face.

"Me? Um..." Tohru paused, "I think you're a really nice person and I'm glad you're my friend," Tohru replied. She smiled.

"Gahh, but..but that's not enough!" Haru exclaimed.

"Huh?" Tohru said.

"What do you see in that stupid cat anyway!? No one ever cares about me! No one loves me! No one ever _loves_ me!" Haru said.

Tohru blushed at Kyo's being mentioned.

"Of course people love you! Your friends love you! I love you!" Tohru said.

"Not that kind of love Tohru...you....you must not understand..." Haru said. He turned around, his back facing Tohru.

"What....what about Isuzu?" Tohru asked. Haru turned back around.

"Rin? What about her?! She doesn't love me either!" Haru said. "Just forget it! I'm going back to the Main Estate."

"Hatsuharu...!" Tohru said. He walked away.

"Tooooooooooooohruuuuuu!! Your ice cream is melting!" Momiji called.

"Oh!" She stepped out behind the bush, "Momiji! Sorry I was gone. I thought....I thought I saw someone and--" She tried to make something up. She didn't like lying.

"It's okay! Here's your ice cream," Momiji said, handing her her ice cream.

"Thank you!" She smiled.

Tohru, Momiji, Uo, and Hana all sat down and ate their ice cream.

* * *

**_There's chapter 6! It took me a little longer to update this chapter, huh? Yeah, I had writer's block -_____-_**

**_If you have any suggestions, go ahead and share them! _**

**_Review! Thanks! ^_^_**


	7. Chapter 7

The clock struck four. Saki and Arisa went back home already.

"Bye Momiji! See you tomorrow!" Tohru said, waving goodbye.

"Bye!" Momiji replied. He ran off.

Tohru started walking back to Shigure's house.

**_Back at home.._**

Tohru started walking up to the house. She saw Shigure opening the door to walk inside.

"Oh! Shigure! You're home! How was your visit?" She asked.

He turned around to see her face. "Oh, it was fine. And your visit with Momiji? Anything exciting happen?" He asked.

"Exciting?! Umm, no no no no no.....We just had ice cream and..."

"Oh, that's nice," he said, patting her head, " come now, hurry along into the house."

She nodded her head and walked inside.

Tohru walked into the kitchen to start dinner.

Kyo walked by. "Oh! Hi Kyo! What would you like for dinner?" She asked with a smile.

"Huh? Oh um...." Tohru looked at his red eyes.

"Um, whatever. As long as it's not leeks!" Kyo said. He rolled his eyes.

Tohru giggled. "Hehe, of course. I know you don't like them," she said and smiled once again.

Kyo smiled back. Silence filled the room as they continued looking at eachother. Blushes filled their cheeks.

"Um! I should start dinner now! Heh...heh...." She said as she started getting pots and pans.

"Yeah! You do that...." He said. Kyo hurried out of the kitchen.

_**After dinner.**_

"Ahh, dinner was as marvelous as usual, Tohru," Shigure said, patting his full stomach.

"Oh...umm...." She giggled.

"Would you like help with the dishes, Miss Honda?" Yuki asked.

"Oh no! It's okay! I can take care of them," she smiled.

"Okay then. I'm going out. I'll be back later," Yuki said. He left the house and went to tend his garden.

"I'll be writing my novel if anybody needs me!" Shigure sang while he was leaving the room.

"Yeah, like we need you..." Kyo said. Tohru bent down to grab the dishes off of the table.

She starting walking into the kitchen and.....

**_- Crash -_**

Kyo's eyes widened. He ran up to Tohru who was laying on the floor. Yes, she tripped on her own feet. She also dropped two plates.

"Tohru?! How?! What?! Are you okay?" Kyo asked.

"Umm....yeah I think so..." She said and looked up at his face.

"Let me help you up," he said putting his hand out to her.

She stared at his hand that was out stretched in front of her. She took it and stood up.

"Oh no! I broke some dishes!" Tohru exclaimed.

"It's okay, I'll help you cl--Tohru! You're bleeding," Kyo told her.

"Wha!??!!!" Tohru yelled.

She then saw blood running down her cheek from the cut on the side of her forehead.

"How did you manage to do that?" Kyo chuckled.

"I....I don't know...." She giggled.

"Maybe we should clean it....?" Kyo said.

She nodded. Kyo went to get a first aid kit while Tohru picked up the broken glass.

"Here," he said. Tohru sat down at the table while Kyo _tried_ to heal her wound.

He wiped the blood that was running down her face.

"This may sting a little......" he said before he put the antibiotic on her cut.

She tried not to react to the stinging but she couldn't help it.

"Ow...!" She exclaimed.

"Sorry...!" Kyo said. She started tearing up.

"Gah! Don't cry! I'm sorry! But we have to heal it!" Kyo said in shock.

"No! No, it's okay. Just....just finish....please...." A tear ran down her cheek.

"There," Kyo said after he put a band aid on her cut.

She touched the band aid on her forehead and smiled.

"Thank you Kyo. This means a lot to me." She continued smiling.

"Umm.......Ehh, it's nothing big.....sheesh." He said.

He wiped the tear off her face.

She giggled. "Here, I'll finished the dishes before you hurt yourself again," Kyo said.

"No Kyo! I'll do it! It's okay, I'm fine!" She tried to stop him.

"Nope. I'm doing them. Just relax and let other people help you once in a while."

"But you already helped me with my cut. It's okay Kyo--"

He started picking up the dishes. She stopped talking and continued to sit on the floor. A blush accompanied the smile on her face.

* * *

**_Finally. Chapter 7. I like this chapter. It was really cute. :]_**

**_Review! :D_**


	8. Chapter 8

Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo arrived at school.

"Tohru!" Momiji called from the end of the hall.

"Hi Momiji!" Momiji ran up to Tohru, followed by Haru.

Momiji gasped. "Tohru! What happened?!" Momiji asked.

"Wha? Huh?" She asked.

"Your forehead! It's bandaged. Did you get hurt?"

"Oh!" She remembered the cut on her forehead. "It's nothing. Just a little cut from a broken dish. But it's okay, Kyo cleaned it for me," she smiled.

Haru looked at Kyo. Kyo looked away.

"Awh! How sweet of Kyo!" Momiji smiled.

"Shut up!" Kyo hit Momiji on the head.

"Wah! Somebody, Kyo hit me!" Momiji cried out.

The bell rang.

"Oh, we better get to class. See you two later." Tohru said goodbye.

"Bye Tohru!" Momiji waved. Haru turned around and started walking to class. So did Momiji.

"So it doesn't hurt?" Kyo said.

"Hmm?" Tohru replied.

"The cut?"

"Oh, no. It's fine. Hehe."

"Good.."

Yuki rolled his eyes. "We're going to be late for class..." Yuki said.

"We can't walk any faster," Kyo said.

Yuki sighed. They walked into class.

School flew by.

"Yuki, do you have to stay after school today?" Tohru asked.

"Yes, I have student council today." Yuki replied.

"Oh okay. Dinner will be ready for you when you get back." She smiled.

"Thanks."

Tohru and Kyo began walking home.

Tohru was smiling. She began humming too.

"What are you so happy about?" Kyo asked.

"Huh? Nothing. I'm just happy." She replied with a smile.

"Why?"

"Why?"

"Yeah, what is there to be so happy about?" Kyo asked looking up at the sky.

"Well, many things! I have great friends and loved ones..." She began.

Kyo didn't reply.

"And....what about...you?" She asked. She wasn't sure if she should finish her sentence.

"What about me?" He looked at her.

"Are....are you happy?"

He scoffed. "Happy? I...." He wasn't sure if he should finish his sentence either.

He looked down at her slightly sad/worried/blushing face.

"I.....guess...Maybe." Maybe it was true. Kyo never felt happy but when Tohru was around...

"That's great!" Tohru smiled.

"Yeah?"

"Yes! I want everyone to be happy. I want _you_ to be happy, Kyo."

He didn't reply. He just smirked.

_**Meanwhile at the school....**_

"Yuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuukiiiiiiiiii!" Kimi called out.

"Yes Kimi?" Yuki responded.

"Your cousin is in trouble." She told him.

"Which one?

"The one with the white and black hair." She smiled.

"Oh god.." He put his hand on his face. (face palm)

"What did he do?" Yuki asked.

"I don't know. I just know he's in detention and they want you to calm him down."

"Gah, fine." Yuki walked out of the office. Kimi skipped down the hall.

He turned the corner to see Haru walking in the hall alone whistling.

"Haru? Weren't you in detention?" Yuki asked.

"I was." He replied.

Yuki sighed. "What did you do now?" Yuki asked.

"Nothing."

"I'm sure you didn't."

"I was just going out to see her.." Haru replied.

"Her? Who?" Yuki asked.

"Rin."

"What? You mean you tried to skip class to see her?"

"Yeah, but I got caught and started fighting with that Makoto guy."

"Oh gosh, did you hurt him?" Yuki asked.

"No..."

"You did."

"Yeah..."

"Ugh, Haru you need to stop. And why couldn't you wait till after school to see-- wait, what happened to Rin?" Yuki asked.

"She's in the hospital again. I was informed this morning. I need to see her." Haru said.

"Is she still mad at you?"

"I don't know Yuki..." He walked up and put his hands on Yuki's shoulders.

"Hey, how's Tohru?" Haru asked. He feels though he shouldn't have asked such a silly question. It's too late now.

"Miss Honda? Why? You just saw her." Yuki said suspiciously.

"No reason. I got to go." Haru said. He walked away.

"What?" Yuki said to himself.

**_Okay, I seriously have NO idea where this story is going or how I am going to end it._**

**_*Sigh* Well there's Chapter 8_**

**_Please review._**


	9. Chapter 9

Tohru and Kyo were home. Shigure was not present at the moment, _again._

"Would you like something to eat, Kyo?" asked Tohru.

"Huh? Oh, no. It's fine." Kyo responded.

"Okay then.."

"........................"

"I'm gonna go on the roof...!" Kyo leaped out of the house.

Tohru sat there wide eyed. "I guess I'll hang up the laundry then..." She got up to do the laundry.

**Meanwhile....**

Haru was walking around randomly like he seems to do a lot.

"...Huh? What...what's that?" He said to himself.

"Rin?" He saw a transformed Rin laying behind a bush. He crounched down next to her and **_*Poof!*_**

A naked girl by the name of Rin sat beside him.

"Haru!" She said.

"Rin! What are you doing here? You transformed. Did you bump into a boy or were you stressed--"

"Just be quiet...! I don't need your pity...!" She began standing up.

"Wait!" He took his coat off and placed it over her bare body.

She looked over at him. "I....I can't be near you, Haru...Only bad things will happen and.." Tears began filling her eyes.

Rin started running away from him.

"Stop!" He ran after her too.

She was weak so she had to stop soon after she took off. She kneeled down as she gasped for air.

"You're not well. Please...let me help you."

"No! You'll only get yourself hurt!"

"What do you mean by this!"

".......!"

"Tell me!"

"A-Akito!"

"What about him?"

"He doesn't want us together, you know that Haru!"

"I don't give a shit what he wants! Just don't leave me because of his foolish orders." Haru pleaded.

She looked away from him and her tears ran down her face.

"I'll protect you, Rin. I promise. Just don't run away or you'll get sick again."

"........."

"You need to go back to the hospital." Haru told her.

"No! I don't want to go back there! I hate it there!"

"You need to! You have to get better."

"Ugh! I don't care.....I don't care..." She dug her face into his chest and soaked up her tears.

"Let's go." He stood up with her and wrapped his coat around her body tightly.

He looked at her and kissed her lips. At that moment, he thought 'Tohru.....'

What _about_ Tohru? His mind began wondering about what he should do.

'And Kyo...Should I just forget about her and leave her with Kyo? I know they both would like that...but.....Tohru....

but.....Rin....'

**Back at Shigure's house...**

Tohru climbed up the ladder that was on the side of the house.

"....Kyo...?"

"Yeah?"

"Umm...."

"Hmm?"

She climbed onto the roof next to him.

"Are you okay...?" She asked.

"Yeah? Why?"

"Oh, nothing! Just....I just thought something was bothering you...."

"Nah, I always sit on the roof...I'm a cat.."

She giggled. "Yeah. That's true."

He playfully punched her shoulder and smiled.

"KYOOOO! KYO MY LOVE!" A voice from the forest called out.

"Ohhhhh no...! Oh god!" Kyo stood up.

"Kagura! What is _she_ doing here? I gotta hide!"

"Kyo! Maybe if you just see her she won't get mad and hurt you...." Tohru suggested.

"No! She'll hurt me either way!" Kyo said. He jumped off the roof. Tohru's eyes widened and decided to climb down the ladder.

"KYOOOOOOOOOOOO--Oh, hello Tohru!" Kagura said.

"Hi Kagura. I haven't see you in awhile." Tohru said with a smile.

"Is Kyo here? Oh please say he's here! I haven't seen him in so long." Asked Kagura.

"Oh umm....Kyo? I'm not sure where he is." Tohru said. It wasn't a lie. She didn't know where Kyo jumped off to.

"Oh no! What if he's lost! Or hurt! I have to go find him!" Kagura said.

"I'm sure he's okay..."

"I have to look for him!" Kagura looked left to right, over and over.

"It was nice seeing you again!" Kagura ran off into the woods.

Tohru stood there with a confused expression. She began to wave. "Okay, see you again soon!" She called out.

Tohru walked back into the house.

"Is she gone?" The sound of Kyo's voice asked.

"Um...Kyo? Where are you?" Tohru asked.

He walked out of the kitchen. Tohru was standing right next to the door and then **_*Poof!*_**

"Damnit!" Yelled Kyo.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I should be more careful next time!" Tohru began to freak out as she sat in the pile of clothes next to a very orange kitty.

"No....It was my fault. Calm down." Kyo said.

Tohru giggled and petted his orange fur.

**_Chapter 9! I think we all know how this will end. I hope you guys won't be disappointed in the ending because it might suck._**

**_:\ Anyway, review! :D_**


	10. Chapter 10

"Ahhh, it smells so nice in here. What's for dinner my little house wife?" Shigure said as he sauntered into the room and sat down at the table.

"Gah! Don't call her that!" Kyo commanded.

"...eh...heh.." Tohru said nervously. She set down the bowls of food on the table.

"Well, dinner is ready," Tohru said as she held her hands together.

"Thank you, Miss Honda. It looks delicious." Yuki told her.

She smiled.

"Yeah..looks great...Well I'm starvin', so let's eat already!" Kyo said.

Tohru giggled and the others began serving themselves.

They all enjoyed their pleasant meal. Yuki went to his room to do his homework and Shigure went to write some of his "novels".

Kyo went on the roof as he always does while Tohru cleaned up the dishes.

_**The next day...**_

A knock was heard from the door.

"Yeah?" Rin asked.

Tohru walked in.

"Hello Isuzu! How are you?" Tohru asked.

"Huh? How did you know I was in the hospital?" She asked with curiosity.

"Oh, well Hatori had mentioned it and I've been worried about you lately so I thought I'd come by and-"

"Okay! Damn, I shouldn't have asked.." Rin said, putting her hand against her face.

"Umm well...I brought you some jello." Tohru said.

"Oh, thanks." She smiled.

"Hey Ri-Tohru?" Haru walked in the hospital room suprised to find Tohru there.

"Oh, Hatsuharu! Hello."

"She stopped by to see how I was doing. I wonder who told her I was here.." She said sarcastically giving Haru a death stare.

He ignored her glance and went up to Rin.

"So, you feeling better?" Haru whispered softly to Rin.

She extended her arms to push him away.

"Not now Haru.." He was pretty close to her.

"Uhhh...umm...well I guess I'll be going now..." Tohru said.

"Tohru...um..I mean...yeah, okay.." Haru said.

"Bye..thanks for visiting me..." Rin smiled.

Tohru left the hospital.

"She's...she's so nice to me. Why?" Rin asked.

"She's just like that. She's a...great person." Haru replied.

"I guess. Everyone seems to love her."

Haru didn't respond. He stared at the door for a while then turned his daze onto Rin's face.

He kissed her lips. After breaking the kiss, he said "I love you."

They kissed once more.

**_Back at Shigure's house..._**

Kyo opened the fridge.

"Crap! There's no milk.." He said.

"Oh! I completely forgot to get some after I visited Isuzu!" Tohru remembered.

"What? You went to see Rin?" Kyo asked, forgetting about the milk.

"I'll go to the store right now and get you some milk." Tohru said.

"Wha? No, I'll go...!" He insisted.

"No, it's my responsibility and-"

"Or I can go with you...?" Kyo said.

Tohru's eyes widened and her cheeks became the color of cherry blossoms.

"Umm...okay." She smiled.

They began walking to the store to get milk. (cough)

"Wow, the sky really cleared up in such a small amount of time. It's so beautiful." Tohru said.

Kyo smiled and knocked Tohru's head. She giggled.

They continued walking. It was very quiet since they barely spoke a word.

"...Tohru..?"

"Yes?"

"Umm..." He turned his head away, "Nevermind...!"

"Oh..Okay then.."

"No! I have to stop being such a pansy...!" Kyo blurted.

"Huh?"

"Tohru, you...I..."

"...?" Tohru started to blush again.

Kyo blushed as well from the sight of her red cheeks.

"I...don't know how to say it..." Kyo said.

"Kyo...I have something to say too..."

"Huh? What is it?" Said a confused Kyo.

"I...I've been living with you guys for a while now and I am very grateful to have met the Sohma family and the members of the Zodiac. Especially...the cat."

Kyo's eyes widened.

"I feel that the relationships I have with the Sohmas keep growing and getting stronger and...and I feel very happy to be your friend and to be able to be together everyday...and..."

Before Tohru could finish her sentence, she was interupted by soft lips.

Kyo was grasping her shoulders and kissing her lips. He could feel the warmth from her major blush. It made him supremely red as well.

He moved away from her face and looked into her eyes. Her eyes were watery but she wasn't crying. She was happy.

"Kyo...!" Tohru said.

"Di...Did we just...!" Tohru asked (kinda).

"Yeah...we did." He smiled. He grabbed her hand and pulled her. They totally forgot about the milk...

_**TO BE CONTINUED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**_

**_Woot! Next chapter is the last one. Oh well. But it's okay :)_**

**_Review!_**


	11. Chapter 11: It's All Over

Kyo and Tohru continued walking, hand in hand. They passed the supermarket.

About 2 minutes later, Tohru realized.

"Oh no! We forgot about the milk!"

**_The next day at school..._**

Tohru and Kyo were getting glances from everybody. Seeing them holding hands was a real shocker.

Even Yuki was suprised, but he knew it would happen eventually.

Tohru, Kyo and Yuki were on their way to class.

"Kyo! Let go of her!" Momiji called out.

"Tohru! Are you okay?" Momiji asked as he approached them.

"Shut up! I'm not doing anything!" Kyo said.

Haru walked up as well with Momiji. His eyes widened at the sight of their hands held together.

"We...we're kind of..." Tohru began.

"Together. They're together." Yuki finished as if he was annoyed about the couple's relationship.

"Wow! Tohru, I'm so happy!" Momiji said.

"You are?" Kyo asked.

Haru stayed quiet. This was a sign to him.

'I guess...it's true then...Maybe I should...' Haru thought.

The bell rang.

"Oh! We should get to class." Tohru said.

"I guess you're right.." Momiji said.

"Bye, see you two later." Yuki said.

Momiji started walking the other way. Haru stood for a moment as he continued thinking.

"C'mon Haru!" Momiji said.

The three arrived into class.

"Woah! Tohru, what's going on here?" Arisa exclaimed.

Tohru giggled and Kyo's face turned red.

"Oh wow, these electic signals are amazing." Hana said.

"Grr..." Kyo mumbled.

_**In Momiji's and Haru's class...**_

"Haru, are you feeling alright?" Momiji asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah. Just a little nauseous.." He replied.

"Do you want to go to the nurse?" asked Momiji.

"No, it's nothing." Haru said.

Although he felt sick, it was a great feeling. All those worries and all the confusion had gone away. He felt the weight lift off of him and now he knew what to do.

There was only one answer to his question now and that answer was: Rin.

But, eventhough he had his answer, he felt that he still needed to talk to her. Tohru.

Hours passed. School ended.

"What would you guys like for dinner?" Tohru asked.

"Anything. Besides leeks. Bleh." Kyo said.

"Anything is fine Miss Honda." Replied Yuki.

"I'll be a little late since I'm going to the dojo today." Kyo told her.

"Oh okay then." Tohru said.

"I should get going. See you later." Kyo said. He kissed her cheek and started walking.

"And you Yuki? Do you have student council?" Tohru asked.

"Oh, yes. I do. I had forgotten..." Yuki remembered.

Tohru giggled. "Then I guess I should start walking home." Tohru said.

"Okay, see you later Miss Honda." Yuki smiled.

She began walking back to Shigure's house when she heard a noise behind her.

"Ah! Wh-who's there?" Tohru said.

"Calm down, it's me." She felt a hand on her shoulder.

She began to tremble and turned around.

"...Hatsu...Hatsuharu...what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I need to tell you something." Haru said.

"Oh, what is it?"

"Lately, I have had this odd feeling..."

"...?"

"about...you."

"Huh? What did I do?" She began to freak out.

"No, not that kind of odd feeling. I mean as..."

"Huh?"

"I thought I was in love with you or something! Whenever I'd see you, you're beauty would make me nervous and I've wanted to be with you!" (Not in a dirty way, guys.)

He tried to stop black Haru from appearing.

Tohru stayed silent with wide eyes.

"But...then...Rin. She showed up again and has told me the truth. And I love Rin. I've been going through hell since then. I didn't know what to do." He turned his face to her.

"But today when I saw you and Kyo...all those questions and feelings went away. Now I know...that Rin is the one that I truely love." He told her.

"Oh...um..." She faced the floor.

"...I...I felt that I needed to tell you this...If I wouldn't have, I would have gone crazy..." Haru said.

"Well...I appreciate your honesty and I hope everything goes great for you and Rin." She smiled.

Haru stepped close to her and wrapped her into his arms. They were hugging.

Tohru's eyes widened. "The...! The curse! Hatsuharu!" Tohru exclaimed.

"Ho...how?" He said. "Maybe...it was your love for Kyo...and my love for Rin?" He asked.

Her eyes became watery with tears.

"Tohru!" Kyo was running towards them in the distance.

"Did...did...!" Kyo began.

She nodded her head and jumped into Kyo's arms.

"It's broken! We...we can be together!" Tohru said.

"Akito can't disapprove now..." Haru said.

Kyo's eyes started to tear up.

"I need to go see Rin..." Haru said.

Haru ran off to the hospital.

"C'mon! Let's go see Shigure!" Tohru grapped Kyo's hand and ran off to the house.

_**Meanwhile at school...**_

_*Crash* _Machi dropped a stack of papers on the floor and knocked over the lamp.

Yuki turned the corner to walk into the Council's room.

"Oh! Let me help you, Machi." Yuki said as he kneedled down.

"..."

As he was getting the papers from the floor, he felt something.

'Huh..? What just happened...the..curse?' He thought.

He was starring at the floor for a while.

"Y-Yuki...?" Machi said.

He looked up at her and instantly kissed her.

She blushed from the sudden kiss.

He pulled away and smiled.

"..! Yuki!" Machi said.

He stood up and reached his hand down to her. She took it and looked up at his face.

She smiled and hugged him. He never thought he would ever get to feel her hug him.

Haru was running to the hospital.

As he was approaching it, he saw Rin already looking for him outside of the hospital. Still in her hospital gown. It didn't suprise him.

"Haru!" She yelled. "Is it tr-!"

He hugged her.

"Akito can't hurt you anymore. It's all over." Haru said.

She smiled. "I love you.." She said.

The curse was broken. The Sohma's were free from the family curse. They were no longer under Akito's rule.

**_There it is. The end. I hope you guys liked it._**

**_Please review._**


End file.
